vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kravash
Kravash is a male Talyxian Stalker. He was born in the sewers of Gold Ring at some unknown point in time. His mother wandered away, abandoning him deep underground to fend for himself. He happened to come across another kitten that was suffering a similar fate, and the two decided to stick together and try to survive. They developed such a strong bond that Kravash would always call him his brother. The two grew up amongst lowlives, thieves, and convicts who were using the sewers to live with a fresh start, or to further engage in illicit or taboo activity (which is part of the reason Kravash has a twisted, but well-controlled, personality). It wasn't until his brother underwent the transformation to a T-Rooter that the two were able to leave the sewers and truly begin their naive project to learn all that could be known in the world. The two first began investigating a way to extend their lives in order to fulfill this dream, leading them to experiment with accelerated growth, cloning, neural interactions, and more, with Kravash being the guinea pig for alot of them. This caused him to grow in size, further his intelligence and mental capacity, adapt his body faster, and many other effects. Eventually, the two were able to construct a shell network, which allowed them to create and control clones of themselves remotely whilst their bodies are preserved in stasis. His brother, however, disappeared soon after the creation and was not synced into the network, causing great emotional pain to Kravash that resulted in a period of isolation underground. Appearance Kravash is 4'6" on all fours, but for a better perspective he is larger than a Liger. His eyes are bright orange and his natural fur color is a medium grey. His long mane is more of a charcoal grey. The lighter bands around his arms, legs, and across his chest and along his tail are more of a gunmetal grey. The synthetic shells/clones are almost exact copies of himself, with the exception of certain organs being synthetic or bio-mechanical versions, and his skeleton is made of a metal alloy, his side plating is made of fibers of talyxian tendrils, and his skull houses an antennae relaying all the nerves, feelings, and other body functions back to his stasis pod. He basically is able to live without fearing a permanent death. Personality During his youth, he was exposed to alot of taboo activities in the sewers. Theft, murder, slaughtering, drugs, sex, and many more actions influenced his behavior (as talyxians mimic actions of eltus). He however possessed high intelligence then, and was able to learn how socializing and speech worked. Then he began learning the social impacts of certain activities, allowing him to develop his own personalities, albeit a mimicked facade. Once reaching the surface, he was easily able to adapt and conform to Gold Ring life and law. He then earned his citizenship and assisted his brother's work and research. When Kravash was put through growth acceleration experiments, his intelligence scaled greatly, allowing to be almost sentient or 'human'. However, there are instances where he lapses in intelligence, judgement, or sometimes sanity due to the side effects of both these experiments and the connection between his own body and the shells. The symptoms haven't grown worse, nor have they gotten any better. Career Kravash has no exact job, and merely gets by on odd jobs, machine/part fabrication, circuitry, and sometimes assisting in Kii's caravan escorts. He doesn't require much income, as he and his brother nearly perfected the shell network off of the income generated by his brother's research assistance to Gold Ring. Synthetic Shells The prototype bodies were essentially robots, requiring only charge and a proper connection to a stasis pod preserving their body and mind, but these were heavily restricted as they only had a direct wire to the pods. On top of this, all the parts and machinery were either stolen or salvaged from whatever people threw away. However, his brother's metamorphosis into a T-Rooter gave way to better materials. The later shell models are more like enhanced clones rather than machines as the two disliked the idea of a mechanical lifestyle where they don't need to breathe, eat, sleep, drink, or feel. These shells have synthetic organs, circulatory and respiratory filters, armor plates, strengthened bones and skin, greater muscular strength, pain suppression, and later on the ability to self-destruct. (this ability was added to prevent someone from killing/disabling his shell to reverse-engineer the designs) However, these modifications will not protect him from everything, for he cannot enter the radiation zone as it interferes with the wireless transmitter/receiver that the shell network uses. The shells take a long while to produce, and quite alot of materials. Therefore, Kravash attempts not to destroy them. He houses 5 synthetic bodies (1 in use, 4 in reserve) as well as two mechanical bodies in case of emergency or attack. Category:Character Category:Talyxian Category:T-Stalker Category:Male